A belt and pulley system typically includes a belt and at least two pulleys, wherein each pulley is rotatable about an associated rotational axis. The belt is engaged with both pulleys, thereby transferring rotational power from one pulley to the other. For example, in an automotive application, rotational power from the crankshaft may be transferred to various systems, such as the power steering system, the alternator and the air conditioning compressor, by way of a belt and pulley system.
Misalignment of pulleys in a belt and pulley system has been known to result in increased system noise, excessive belt wear, unnecessary loads on the pulleys, and unintentional displacement of the belt during operation. Pulley misalignment occurs when one or more pulleys in the belt and pulley system is axially and/or angularly displaced from the other pulleys in the system. In the automotive application, misalignment occurs when one or more pulleys is axially and/or angularly displaced from the pulley associated with the crankshaft.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue to seek techniques for quickly and accurately gauging the alignment of the pulleys in a belt and pulley system.